


His Princess

by Noelliphant



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Sex, Spanking, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dominant Luigi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelliphant/pseuds/Noelliphant
Summary: You decide to give Luigi a more personal night, as a treat for being the cutest plumber in the entire Mushroom Kingdom. What ensues is not only a treat for him, but the cutest Princess he's ever seen- you.
Relationships: Luigi (Nintendo)/Reader, Luigi (Nintendo)/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Round one

“Weegee!” You shouted from the bedroom, hearing the fridge close and his boots step toward the bedroom, surely not expecting to see you in only undergarments.

“Yes Princess-” The can in Luigi’s hand lowered as he saw you, setting it on the stand by the door without breaking eye contact from your body. He took steps closer to the foot of the bed, making eye contact with you. “Marshmallow, what are you, uhm, is everything okay..?” He stumbled, hands coming up to grip the end of the bed. Even through those thick white gloves, you know he was gripping hard. You grinned.

“Yes Weegee, I’m okay, I just wanted to ask if you’d like to have some extra attention for the rest of the night.” You trailed your hand up your leg, which was folded as you sat on the bed like a mermaid. The plumber gulped, and sighed a breath. 

“Are you sure Marshmallow? I just know this isn’t something you’re always up for, and I don’t want you forcing-”

“Weegee, I promise, this is all on my own choice, no pressure. I just want to have you.. A little closer than usual tonight.” You gave a small grin, watching his hand come up and grab his hat, scratching his suddenly itchy scalp. He fanned his face with the hat, and sighed.

“Are you sure you want to do this, marshmallow?” 

You grinned. You laid back and spread your legs, grabbing your left wrist and holding your arms above your head. “I’m all yours, Luigi.” Your gaze never left his, as you watched the hat that was fanning him suddenly get tossed aside as he jumped onto the bed, crawling over your half naked body while he was more than fully dressed. You giggled as he kissed your lips and cheeks.

“Weegee hold on!” You reached for his overalls, unbuckling his straps. He rocked his hips forward and rubbed against your groin, rolling right over your clit and making you hiccup. Your eyes shot up to his, half lidded and cheeks rosy. You smiled. “You’re so naughty Daddy.” You saw his eyes dilate, and he whimpered like a baby.

“Oh you can’t do that to me, Princess! You can’t tease me and look so delicious and not even let me get a taste!” You pressed a finger to his lips, finally having one strap unbuttoned. 

“Who was the one who jumped onto me fully clothed?” You scolded. He sighed.

“Me..” He answered.

“And who is trying to fix that?” You asked.

Another sigh. “You are, marshmallow.” He closed his eyes while you unbuttoned the other strap.

“Get up for me, Weegee, and take your shoes off too.” You asked him, and he obeyed, rolling off and kicking off the boots, shedding the overalls and shirt, leaving him in his 1-up boxers with a noticeable lump protruding in the front. He turned and waited for your approval, to which you nodded and opened your arms to him, and he crawled on top of you again, giving you longer, sweeter kisses this time. 

“That’s better Luigi, I love you.” You whispered, kissing him back. Luigi pulled back and grabbed your wrists, bending back down and holding your arms above your head. You smiled. “You’re always so gentle to me.”

He kissed you again before responding. “Because you deserve it, I would only be rough if you wanted me to.” He grabbed for your leg, lifting one up for easier access to your womanhood, still cloaked in your panties. He rocked his hips over your own, where he knew your clit was, hearing you let out a gentle gasp as you rocked your hips against his own.

“There’s my princess.” He smiled, holding your zoned out gaze. Your eyes fluttered shut as you started to let out small pants, enjoying the friction from what you knew was the cock that you’d rather have inside of you.

“I love you Luigi.” You panted, lolling your head to the side. A gloved hand smacked the side of your thigh, not with much force but it was enough to startle you, since Luigi was too scared to hurt even a fly.

“Weegee, what was that about?” You asked, trying to keep from sounding panicked. You met confused eyes, and he struggled to find the words, and the courage to keep eye contact. 

“I- I don't know- I just-”

“It’s okay Luigi, do you want to try being a little rough tonight?” You offered, and he nodded. “Okay, well let's restart. What was the spank for?” You asked, and he looked at you, eyes darker, maybe even more confident. They shrank quickly and broke contact, and he locked up. You sat up, cupping his chin and making him look at you. “Use your words, Weegee.” 

The man sighed, but grabbed your wrists and shoved you back down on the bed, hands above your head. “Right now I’m your Daddy, don’t call me otherwise.” He kissed you hard, embarrassed, and rocked harder against your hips. You breathed hard through your nose, his lips not showing sign of releasing you. Your groan was caught in your throat, and a hand came down from one of your wrists and lightly grabbed at your throat, making you hold your breath in wait. Luigi pulled back from the kiss and paused his ministrations, stopping to admire how you looked. your cheeks were pink, your eyes dilated, and your heart was racing, he could feel your pulse under his fingers.

“Is my princess okay with this?” He asked, and you nodded, sighing. The plumber moved back in to kiss you, his hand moving down your throat to grab your chest through your bra. You groaned as his hips started moving again, eyes fluttering shut.

“Oh Weegee,” You began, only to be stopped by his hand slipping back up to your throat to grab slightly tighter than before- a warning, you saw, as he pulled back from the kiss and looked dangerously into your wide eyes. “D-Daddy.” You corrected, earning an especially slow but rough roll across your clit, making you stiffen up and clench your jaw, eliciting a moan from you. 

“Good girl,” He cooed, slacking his grip on your throat, cupping your head as he dipped down to kiss your neck. Your entire body rippled with goosebumps- he knew what that name did to you, and what you would do to get praised like that. 

“Daddy, if you don’t stop, you’re going to make me cum before the fun gets to start.” You whimpered, dazed with lust. His chuckle rippled across your throat and rang in your ears.

“Lucky for you, I'm not going to stop. I don’t care what you say, either, because I know what I'm doing. So do me a favor, and save your breath for those cute little moans, instead.” Your nipples peaked under your bra, begging for physical attention instead of psychological.

“Y-yes Daddy.” You responded, feeling teeth graze your throat. 

“Good girl.” He praised again, making you writhe below him. His hips rocked faster now, his length dragging roughly against your nerves and making you gasp when he hit you just right. 

“Are you getting close, princess?” He checked in, and you nodded. He clicked his tongue, “Use your words, Marshmallow.” he taunted you. 

You panted, giving him a half-assed attitude as you made eye contact with him. “Yes Daddy, keep going please.” Closing your eyes and enjoying the chills wreaking havoc on your mind.

“Not because you told me to,” He told you as he continued his steady rhythm with his hips, his wrist gripping tightly at yours, your free hand tangling in the bedsheets. You were whining loudly now, the orgasm building up fast, but painfully too slow. Amidst the fog in your mind, the single thought of warning him flashed in your mind, engulfed by the haze again. You gasped, and sputtered for words.

“Daddy I'm close, please-”

“Daddy didn’t ask for you to speak, did he?” He grunted, shooting you an annoyed look. You crumpled beneath him. You had never seen Luigi this confident in bed, but you would never protest against it, not knowing now how great it felt to be his.

“No Daddy, you didn’t.” You responded, whimpering through your words.

“Do you want to cum, Princess?” He asked you, his blue eyes almost engulfed by his dark iris. You hesitated but nodded, finding the words to respond with.

“Yes Daddy, can I cum?” You were so close, but something about him talking down to you like you did something wrong was stopping you, like a parent punishing their child. You had to wait after the lecture to speak.

“Go on, cum for me, my little marshmallow, let it go.” He let go of your wrist and wrapped his arms tightly around you, your arms swinging around his back to hold on for dear life as a hard orgasm ripped through your clit, his shaft still rubbing as your hips stuttered, your legs twitching as you gasped for air. You whined loudly, hooking your nails into his back on accident, making him rock hard one final time as his hips stilled, recognizing you had had enough. Your whines turned into panting, as your heart slammed in your chest. You were slick with sweat, absolutely dazed from the teasing he just put you through. An arm slipped out from under your back to pet your hair, tucking some behind your ear as he whispered to you, things like “It’s alright princess, ride it out…” and “I love you marshmallow.”

Luigi’s lips kissed your cheek, waiting for your panting to stop and your heart to calm down, and more importantly, for the sensitivity to ease.

“I love you Luigi, God I love you so much,” you panted, taking a deep breath and sighing. 

Luigi pulled back, and smiled. “That good, huh?” he grinned, proud of himself for taking that step. You nodded and wiped your forehead, your body slowly relaxing from its tight position.

‘That kind of confidence feels good, doesn’t it?” you asked him, and he smiled. 

“I’m just grateful you didn’t laugh or anything..” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, and then cringing as he felt his glove pick up sweat. He grabbed the tips of the fingers and pulled off the white gloves, tossing them aside with his overalls. Luigi slid over to the side of the bed, taking off his boxers and cleaning up the mess he had made.

You grinned as you witnessed it, and asked- “You came and didn’t even tell me?” 

he looked at you and grinned sheepishly, ruffling his hair. “Didn’t want to take the attention off of my princess, that’s all.” you smiled and crawled over, kissing his cheek.

“Well… didn’t you say that was just some prep work..?” you asked, suggesting round two. The Italian looked at you, confused.

“No, I didn’t. Did you want that to be prep work?” he asked, tossing the ball back in your court. You grinned and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a hard kiss, lips popping pulling apart. 

“I would love to see more of Daddy Luigi, that’s all I'm saying.” you looked into his eyes, waiting for a response. 

“And all I'm saying is..” Luigi pushed you back down onto the bed, and you giggled in anticipation. “Take those cute panties off for Daddy.”


	2. Round Two

“And all I'm saying is..” Luigi pushed you back down onto the bed, and you giggled in anticipation. “Take those cute panties off for Daddy.”

xXx

“Only if you grab some protection.” You returned, and he huffed, getting up to get into the dresser, opening a new box of condoms and grabbing a silver square. Closing the drawer, the plumber turned around and saw his princess, naked and in the same position he had left her, hands above her head, bra and matching underwear tossed aside with his overalls and other accessories. He felt his cheeks burn, but swallowed, walking back over to the bed. He ripped open the package carefully, rolling the rubber over his shaft easily, making sure to not stress the latex. Tossing aside the wrapper, Luigi climbed onto the bed and over his naked lover, chuckling. “You’re awfully quiet, I don't appreciate it.” He commented, starting round two.

“Sorry Daddy, I’m just thinking about how good you make me feel, and how gentle you are to me.” you teased, spreading your legs wider and wrapping your legs around his lower body. Luigi quickly swung his hand, slapping your thigh and making you yelp, the skin-on-skin contact stinging more than with the buffer of a glove.

“Not without my permission, marshmallow. Be patient, foreplay is important.” He told you, grabbing his shaft and circling your clit with the tip, the chill of the fresh latex making you squirm.

“But Daddy, wasn’t-” His hand came down on your thigh again, making you yelp and fall silent.

“What we just had was a gift to you, as far as it matters. Teasing you is still a priority, do you understand me?”

Luigi was back into his role, and you responded quickly, wasting no time. “Yes Daddy, I understand.” And waited for his next move. You got a smile from Luigi.

“Good girl.” He told you again, and you whimpered. He raised a brow, grinning more. “Oh, does my princess like being praised?” he asked, and you blushed, nodding. “Use your words, princess.” he instructed.

“Yes Daddy, I like being praised.” You admitted, nipples peaking. Luigi caught sight of this, and caressed your chest with a hand, rubbing over the nipple with his thumb.

His eyes left your nub and looked you in the eye “did you react this way every time I called you a good girl?” your goosebumps peaked, the pores around your nipple peaking harder this time, answering his question. He chuckled. “You're so responsive, I like that.” He bent down and kissed your nub, a small gasp leaving your lips. Your arms were tangling in the sheets above your head, and you huffed in an attempt to stay vocally silent. 

Luigi’s tongue flicked across your nub, and you whined, gritting your teeth and cursing mentally for making noise. His hand moved down from your chest, finding your clit and making soft circles with his fingers. You wiggled beneath him, but his hand came up fast, squeezing your throat again as a warning for acting out. “Don’t move, princess. I’ve got you, trust me.” He told you, and you whined. 

His hand moved back down, instead lining himself up with your entrance, pushing in slightly to make sure he was in position, as he moved to grab one of your legs and throw it over his shoulder. He wrapped his hand around your thigh, patting the inside of your leg. “I just want to be sure I’m putting you in an exposing position, that’s all.” he smiled, making you whimper. His smile turned quick, his hand slapping your upper thigh, but not quite your ass, making you arch in response. “Don’t whine, you love this and you can’t lie to me, otherwise,” He pulled his cock back and swiped his finger through your lips, getting back a wet finger. “You wouldn’t be this ready for Daddy.” he popped the finger in his mouth, pulling it out cleaned. “Now, if I hear one little whimper from you, that isn't “yes Daddy” or “I love you Daddy”, or anything between, I don't want to hear it, do you understand?” You went to argue that that wouldn’t be possible, but his lip lifted in a sneer, making you hold your tongue and nod. 

“Good girl.” He praised you, guiding his tip back to your entrance, pushing in with ease, but still getting a gasp from you. His eyes flashed up to yours, instilling absolute fear into you, your hand slinking down to clamp over your mouth. He smiled, and pushed in fully, holding for a moment to give your muscles a chance to adjust, only to get tight rhythmic squeezing instead. He grunted and pulled partway out. “Someone doesn’t need time to adjust, do you?” he asked. 

You shook your head, your hand moving to speak. “No Daddy, I’m ready for you.” You clamped your hand back over your mouth, getting a smirk from the Italian

“You filthy girl,” He began, thrusting forward and hitting his hilt, a quiet slap filling the room. “And to think, Mario has the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, but here I am, with the princess of the Bedroom. Who really won here?” He chuckled, beginning a rocking rhythm between the two of you.

Your hand slipped down to your chest, gasping and responding “you did Daddy” and clamping a hand over your mouth again. Luigi reached up and grabbed your arm, slamming it against the mattress above your head. 

“Damn it, if you don’t let He told you, and you nodded.

“Anything for you Daddy, anything for you..” You whined, enjoying the pressure inside of you.

“Damn right, anything for me. You’re such a good girl, so obedient.” he grunted, lifting your other leg and folding you nearly in half. Luigi was now hitting a peak in you that you didn’t know existed, making you gasp and wriggle underneath of him.

“Weegee, you-” His hand came up and choked you, not hard, but enough to make you stop and whimper, looking up at him for guidance. 

“Don’t disrespect Daddy.” He growled, still hammering into you. You gulped and choked out a “Yes Daddy,” and he eased up on your throat. 

“I’m going to cum if you don’t stop Daddy!” You warned, huffing and whining. Luigi didn’t ease up though.

“I’m not going to stop princess, you’re going to cum hard for me and you’re going to scream, do you understand me?” He growled, and you whined loudly. 

“Daddy, I-”

His hand came down on your upper thigh, the sting radiating out across your ass.

“Daddy!”

Luigi’s hand came down again, smacking your thigh and making you cry out.

“Daddy Luigi!”

His hand spanked you one more time, shouting one final command before your orgasm, “Cum hard Princess, because I don’t plan on pulling out this time”

With that you spasmed, thighs squeezing together, despite the Italian’s hands in between, gripping them strong while your orgasm shook you, your pussy clenching around his still pumping length while he reached his own climax, shoving himself deep into you and cumming, the latex holing strong while he rode out the orgasm within his love. 

“Weegee..” You panted. “You absolute animal..” You took a deep breath and sighed, an arm draping over your eyes while you regained your breath.

“Oh you loved that, don’t even lie to me.” He chuckled, pulling out and making a mess on the sheets regardless of the condom. “And this mess just proves me right.” He told you, grabbing his underwear from the floor, removing the condom carefully and wiping himself off with his boxers.

“Who knew you were so good at domination?” You asked, taking more deep breaths to slow your heart down.

“I’ve thought about this multiple times, But nothing is better than the real deal.” He told you, looking over and meeting your tired eyes. He smiled and wrapped the condom up in his boxers, tossing it to the floor so he could crawl over and kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his back, and sighed into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around your back too, lifting you and flipping so you were laying on him now, as he shimmied back to the headboard, slowly wiggling you lower so you could lay on his chest. You sighed and rested your hand on his collarbone, savoring the moment and enjoying life, and your relationship with Luigi. 

Life was going to be okay, you were sure of it.

  
  
  



End file.
